dragonlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Starfall
, | length = 49:19 | label = (Europe, North America) (Japan) Rock Empire 摇滚帝國 (Taiwan) | producer = of , Arnold Lindbergh }} Starfall (スターフォール, in Japan, 스타폴 (seutapol) in Korea, and 流星歲月 (Liúxīng Suìyuè, lit. The years of the Meteor) in Taiwan and China) is the fourth released album (third full-length) by Dragonland, and the first not to deal with "The Dragonland Chronicles". The music for Starfall was mainly written between May 2003 and July 2004 after arriving home from their 2003 Japan tour. Track Listing :*1."As Madness Took Me" - 3:57 :*2."Starfall (song)" - 3:19 :*3."Calling My Name" - 4:49 :*4."In Perfect Harmony" - 4:42 :*5."The Dream Seeker" - 5:32 :*6."The Shores of Our Land" - 6:46 :*7."The Returning" - 4:41 :*8."To the End of the World" - 4:40 :*9."The Book of Shadows Part I: A Story Yet Untold" - 3:13 :*10."The Book of Shadows Part II: The Curse of Qa'a" - 2:51 :*11."The Book of Shadows Part III: The Glendora Outbreak" - 4:51 :*12."Rusty Nail" (Japanese Bonus Track, cover, also in Korean release) - 5:47 :*13."Sole Survivor" (Japanese Bonus Track, cover) - 4:07 :*14."Illusion" (Korean Bonus Track) - 3:21 Thematic Meanings In an interview in 2004 with Metal Rules, guitarist Olof Mörck talked to Anders Sandvall, and in the interview Olof goes into detail about the "The Book of Shadows" trilogy and the story behind the songs: -"The Book Of Shadows is a story told in three chapters, being an adventurous epic with a movie script like feel to enhance what’s going on in the music. It starts out in Oxford, Great Britain in the late 19th century with the finding of an ancient tome, known as The Book Of Shadows. The stories and secrets it contains eventually leads to sojourns to Egypt, and the terrible findings unleashed there, once again springs to life in the last part, which is set in modern day USA. The story I wrote for it is archaically momentous, containing more writing than both previous albums lyrics combined."- The song "Calling My Name" contains sound clips by Charles Manson from the March 7, 1986 San Quentin Prison interview with Charlie Rose for CBS News Nightwatch. "The Shores of Our Land" tells the story of a group of Vikings returning home after a successful battle. It includes a feast scene in the middle, which was recorded by a very intoxicated Dragonland. Personnel Full Line-up *Jonas Heidgert - vocals *Elias Holmlid - keyboards, synthesizers, viking choir on track 6 *Nicklas Magnusson - rhythm guitar *Olof Mörck - lead guitar, viking choir on track 6, the voice of Prince Qa'a on track 10 *Christer Pedersen - bass *Jesse Lindskog - drums :*Johanna Andersson - Female vocals on track 5, 6, 9 and 10 :*Tom S. Englund - Guest guitar solo on track 3, guest vocals on track 6, additional lead vocals on track 2, 3 and 4, additional backing vocals :*Henrik Danhage - Guest guitar solo on track 6 :*Arnold Lindberg - Guest vocals on track 6, additional backing vocals :*Benjamin Holmlid - Viking choir on track 6 :*Jimmy Samuelsson - Viking choir on track 6 :*Anders Hammer - Viking choir on track 6 :*Björn Dellming - Viking choir on track 6 :*Rebecca Brembeck - Female whispers on track 2 Other Cover illustration by ToxicAngel Additional design and layout by Media Logistics GmbH All lyrical introductions by Olof Mörck Story on track 9, 10 and 10 written by Olof Mörck Production :*Mixed and Engineered by: Arnold Lindberg :*Mastered by: Dragan Tanaskovic at Bohus Mastering, Credits :*Cover Art by ToxicAngel :*Band Photos by Olle Carlsson Category:Albums